darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Fighting.. always fighting
Back to 2009 Logs Shark Starscream Echo Nitrogear Optimus Prime Starfire It is getting late in the day, and with a recent report of someone getting nearly killed below ground by a Decepticon, Optimus decided that the nearly defenseless Starfire needed a good escort today. So, Starfire, Shark, and the leader himself, Optimus Prime, are out on an energon expedition. Starfire has found energon here before, and so she led them here. "It might just look like rust hills, but there is energy to be had." she is saying, scanning for energon signatures as she goes. "Oh, and Optimus, sir, I think that spa idea will not be proceeding." "Oh? That is a pity. Permanently or just temporarily?" The big red and blue mech asks, his gun slung over one shoulder as he watches the horizon from where he stood. He then glances to Shark. Shark actually enjoys the corroded hills area, handy to have when you look for stuff to use in a disguise. Rust, yeah gotta get him some of that. Oh look a big snake. He don't mind the snake, reminds him of the cyber eel he had once. Neither snake nor rust has him out here today, nope. Escort duty and looking for energon. Yep. "Stupid Jade." he's heard to mutter as the two talk about the spa idea. Starscream's in the area as well, since energon resources are of top priority and he knows there's energon here. He flies in robot mode, high above the hills themselves. A snake slithers on by, leaving graceful S-curves in the rust Echo flies along behind Starscream, following his every move as the copycat seeker usually does "How much farther?" he asks the commander. Nitrogear is nearby Starscream, having flown in with him, observing the robots below. "Looks like it could be trouble, Comrade." Starfire sighs and shrugs lightly as she scans. "I'm not sure. Jade pointed out that the resources would be better used elsewhere, and Lifeline doesn't think a clinic down there is of any use. So...it may not ha-" She stops mid-sentence as her alert eyes spot trouble up in the sky. She gasps. "O-Optimus...l-look!" She points upward. "I see them Starfire. Shark! Decepticons approaching! Starfire, get to cover." he gestures to her urgently, his rifle coming up as the power charge gives off an Ominous Hum. Shark looks up as Starfire points, pistol popping into his hand and he readies himself for a possible fight. Already moving to find cover. "See them Prime." he calls back. Nitrogear says, "Disperse and make yourself hard targets, Comrades. Gonna be a fight." With this, Nitrogear jets off into an attack pattern, wedged off to the side of Starscream. Starscream transforms to his jet mode in preparation for attack. "Get them!" he orders, focusing on the Autobots below and taking shots. Would smile if he were in Robot Mode, and quickly jets forward headstrong with missiles targeting. Echo transforms as well, bolting after Starscream "As you command Starscream!" he crows, turning to dive down low and single out one of the Autobots - his own weaponry firing at Shark. Combat: Echo attacks Shark with Bangbang! - (Rifle) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 9 96/105 91% Hull/Health 26 162/188 86% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 100% ---- Shark gets zinged, but it didn't hurt too much, he ducks into cover best he can and takes a shot up at the Con that hit him. "Right back at you." It is at times like these that Starfire actually wishes she -could- fight. Evil Decepticons shooting at her friends, and all she can do is run and hide? She just hopes Optimus and Shark will be okay. Combat: Shark attacks Echo with pistol Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Echo's Armor buckles but remains functional. Optimus Prime nods at Shark "Starscream! Depart, this is Autobot territory!" he bellows loudly, his own gun coming up to fire heartedly at the Decepticon aerial commander. Combat: Optimus Prime does a Generic Combat Roll on Starscream and FAILS! Echo snap rolls sideways as he was struck across the underbelly. Growling, the seeker whips around for another go at it, this time coming in closer and loading up a ballistic bomb to drop on the Autobot instead "Have a present!" Combat: Echo attacks Shark with ballistics Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 11 85/105 81% Hull/Health 4 158/188 84% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 96% "Not on your life, Prime! The energy is ours!" Starscream retorts, barrel rolling and firing back. Nitrogear's targeting computer locks onto Optimus Prime, and a propelled missile launches directly at him, as Nitrogear passes overhead for his first aerial assault. Starfire winces as Optimus is hit multiple times. "Oooh...why did I have to bring us out here..." she says to herself as she hides behind some rust. Her beloved leader is getting pummeled, and Shark too, just because she wanted to come out here and get energon. What's wrong with all the underground energon sources? Shark is blown completely out of his cover by that bomb, he grimaces, gritting those sharp pointy teeth. Okay, no more mister nice Bot. Time for the rifle! Powering it up to full, he takes aim for the seeker. Combat: Shark attacks Echo with rifle Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Echo's Armor buckles but remains functional. Optimus Prime ducks as first one then a second missile explode nearby, showering the leader with debris that batters his form and singes his paint. He waves smoke from his optics, and glares, first at one seeker, then another. Finally he picks the last one that he struck - Nitrogear - and fires away! Combat: Optimus Prime does a Generic Combat Roll on Echo and FAILS! Echo yelps again as he twirls around, growling some "They're tough to take down today sir!" he radios to Starscream, bolting across the sky and sending a shower of laser power down at Shark. Combat: Echo attacks Shark with rifle Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 29 56/105 53% Hull/Health 10 148/188 79% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 86% ---- "We want ALL the resources! Wherever they may be! Above ground, below ground, and in between!" Starscream says. He fires some more. Combat: Starscream does a Generic Combat Roll on Optimus Prime and SUCCEEDS! Executing a quick banking maneuver to the left back towards the Decepticon ranks, Nitrogear flies back into attack formation before radioing a quick transmission to the Cons - "I am going for the Energon, Comrades. Cover me." With this, he scans the terrain, looking for the exact location of the Energon. Shark makes this odd sound that isn't quite a scream, perhaps a loud gasp mixed with a groan. Yeah that'll work. That one hurt, a lot. Armor gets shredded right off. Another grit of his teeth. Back to the pistol again, lower setting. Combat: Shark attacks Echo with pistol Level: 1 and MISSES! Starfire isn't doing a very good job of hiding, though she is partially hidden, she probably sticks out badly being all pink and red. "Shark!" she cries out as he is hit, and then another cry as Optimus is hit again. The poor medic wishing she could help somehow. Could she try and repair with people shooting at Shark? Not very likely... Battered, but not broken Prime grunts, falling back as the weapons singe his body once more "Hold off the Decepticons! Beat them back!" he shouts loudly, turning now to focus on Sharks' opponent, but then seeing which way Nitrogear was heading, instead fires his weapon at that seeker instead. Combat: Optimus Prime does a Generic Combat Roll on Echo and SUCCEEDS! Echo whirls about again, this time avoiding the blast as he laughs loudly "give up, Autobots!" he goads at Shark, firing back again, this time going light so he could conserve more energy and rest. Combat: Echo attacks Shark with pistol Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 12 44/105 42% Hull/Health 4 144/188 77% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 83% ---- Nitrogear gets hit by Optimus' weapon. His armor buckles, but remains functional and holds fast. A dial, looking much like a tachometer revs up for a moment in the cockpit of the swift jet, then goes back to normal after a moment. Keeping his cool and knowing exactly where the Energon is now, Nitrogear engages his jet engine and heads directly for Starfire's position. Landing there next to her and transforming into Robot mode, he grabs the container and begins to pull, saying "You will give this to me, now." - a tone and gesture indicating it was not a request. Nitrogear transforms from Flat-Profiled Swift jet to Robot Mode. Starfire eeps as Nitrogear grabs for the energon container. She mmphs, holding as tightly as she can. "No I won't!" she exclaims as she tugs back, and kicks at Nitrogear to try and dissuade him from taking the energon. Shark takes that hit, a bit more armor buckles. He stands firm though, powering up that black light gun turret set in his one shoulder. Let's see if they can fly with THAT! He sees Nitrogear going for Starfire, having a moment of whether he should change targets to keep the doc and the energon she may be carrying safe. He options to go after Nitrogear. "Let her alone!" he shouts. (roll against echo tho, don't ask) Combat: Shark does a Generic Combat Roll on Echo and FAILS! "Shark! over here!" Optimus calls over, seeing his wounded soldier. As the mech fires, the leader instead turns his attention to Nitroburst, striding - nay, Running - towards both of them as fast as his bit boots were able to carry him, firing at Nitroburst one last time as well. Combat: Optimus Prime does a Generic Combat Roll on Echo and SUCCEEDS! Nitrogear's grip slips first! Echo barrel rolls, noting all the attention on Nitrogear. He banks up sharply, to try and take a breather though as he too was rather battered up with the rout by shark. Nitrogear's grip on the Energon container slips as he is kicked by Starfire, then takes further damage on the side armor by Optimus' weapon. Luckily, the cover provided by the rocks shielded him from a nearby blast from Shark's weapon, preventing further damage. The tachometer in the cockpit revs up again, and it looks like Nitrogear's getting quite peeved. Rushing headfirst towards Optimus Prime, he throws a tightly clenched metal fist right towards Optimus' face. Combat: Echo does a Generic Combat Roll on Optimus Prime and FAILS! Starfire meeps! as her kick and Nitro's sudden release of the energon container sends her stumbling back, the container going tumbling off in a random direction. Starfire chases after it and quickly gathers it back up before turning just in time to see Nitro actually try to punch Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime stops short as the seeker turns to punch him. He sidesteps quickly and lifts his own iron fist to return the favor "LEAVE, Decepticons!" Combat: Optimus Prime does a Generic Combat Roll on Echo and SUCCEEDS! Optimus Prime stops short as the seeker turns to punch him. He sidesteps quickly and lifts his own iron fist to return the favor "LEAVE, Decepticons!" Combat: Optimus Prime does a Generic Combat Roll on Echo and SUCCEEDS! Shark moves toward Starfire as she struggles with the Con, oh this is NOT over. No way. "I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!" He knows that if they lose what is being fought over it wouldn't be a good cycle. Nope. He takes a shot at Con while on the run, even if every step hurts. Combat: Shark does a Generic Combat Roll on Echo and FAILS! "The one thing you fools are forgetting, is ME," Starscream says, as he opens fire on Optimus Prime again. gets rocked by Optimus Prime's punch, taking it square in the jaw. Nitrogear manages to maintain his composure, though, Hazily recovering from the punch, Nitrogear decides that a hasty retreat from the clutches of the nearby Prime would be in order. Taking off from the landing quickly with his jets, he hovers back towards the Decepticon lines, near Starscream. Echo whirls overhead as well, startled by Starscreams' sudden reappearance. Holding off his fire he too retreats to Screamer's position, transforming to land behind him. Starfire runs to Shark as she sees he is hurt. "Hold on Shark. Optimus has them on the run." she says, trying to reassure the injured Autobot. She starts checking his injuries, and seeing if she can do anything about them. With the Decepticons regrouping, maybe she'll be able to do some quick repairs. Shark has reached Starfire by now, standing in front of her to make a sort of living wall. "Face it, you don't get any this time." he growls at the Cons. Not stopping what the doc is doing as he keeps his focus on those Cons. Optimus Prime stands as well, his blaster aimed ominously at the three Decepticons, not even bothering to speak. "Decepticons, RETREAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Starscream shouts, and turns tailfin and returns to Polyhex. Nitrogear says, "Next time you will not be so lucky." Echo scowls in disappointment, but flees after Starscream and Nitrogear. Nitrogear transforms and returns with Starscream to Polyhex. Starfire phews as the Decepticons retreat, and takes time to do the repairs properly rather than fast. "Are you okay, Shark?" she asks. Shark looks over at Starfire as she works on him, "I've been worse off." Optimus Prime watches the Decepticons leave, and lowers his weapon, looking to Shark and Starfire "Are you both okay?" Starfire nods to Optimus. "Yes, we're okay. I'm going to get this energon back to base though." she says, clutching the small container tightly before transforming and racing off. Shark smiles a bit, "I'll be okay Prime." he assures. "Let's get back to base." Optimus Prime nods and turns to lead the way back with Starfire and Shark. "Have a few days off to rest." Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Echo's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Optimus Prime's Logs Category:Starfire's Logs